Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.30\times 10^{4})\times (1.00\times 10^{5})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.30\times 1.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 5.3 \times 10^{4\,+\,5}$ $= 5.3 \times 10^{9}$